Unspoken
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: When it comes to women, George Huang likes to keep it unspoken...except in the case of Alexandra Cabot.


Unspoken

Part One

Author's Notes: Takes place after the second season episode "Pique".

"Dr. Huang, I must say that receiving a dinner invitation from you, a forensic psychiatrist for the FBI, was quite a surprise." Alexandra Cabot said as her date, Doctor George Huang pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit down. "I would never have guessed that you were so fond of me."

George smiled as he took his seat across from her at the small candlelit table. "Well, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" he joked. "And what, did you think that I wasn't interested in a beautiful woman like you?"

"Actually, that wasn't what I was really thinking." Alex didn't want to be the one to bring up the issue of them being of different racial backgrounds on the very first date. "But don't get me wrong. I'm very flattered that you asked me. You could have asked Olivia."

At that, he laughed. "Olivia Benson is a beautiful woman, I admit, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." He said. "Besides, I took a genuine interest in you… and not just because of your profession of choice…although I have to admit… you are a damn good attorney."

Alex smiled briefly at the waiter as he handed them their menus, then turned her attention back to George.  She turned light pink at his words as she put her reading glasses on. "Thank you." She bit her lip nervously and smiled inwardly. Maybe agreeing to go out on a date with a man she would probably have to work with every day wasn't such a bad idea after all…even if she was a little bit taller than him. And besides, how often did one get the chance to go out with a psychiatrist? It should be an interesting experience. She decided to turn the conversation over to what looked good on the menu.

"So…" she began, trying to force down her nervousness. "What looks good to you?"

"You mean aside from you?" he asked. He was teasing her a little bit. 

She turned crimson, eyes wide behind the black frames of her glasses. "Uh… yes." She sounded a little surprised. "Aside from me."

He laughed. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard." He said. "I just wanted you to loosen up a little."

"Oh." She seemed to turn a darker shade of red. "Uh…"

_Alexandra Cabot, you are crashing and burning as we speak. _She thought to herself. _Pull yourself together, girl! You are going to crash! Mayday! Mayday!_

Alex's mental panicking was quickly interrupted by the sound of George's voice. "Alex? You okay? You look a little pale."

Alex felt the color drain from her face. She was suffering from one hell of a nervous stomach and she felt a little faint. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ She thought fiercely. _Not even being summoned to Lewin's office makes you this nervous! Get it together, Alexandra!_

"Alex?" George repeated. "Are you ok?"

"Excuse me." Alex said, excusing herself from the table and trying to get to the ladies room as fast as she could without actually running.

Once there, she splashed some cold water on her face and took a few deep breaths. "Pull yourself together, Cabot." She muttered. "This date is going to go downhill if you don't get it together."

"My goodness, Alex, are you ok?" a voice from behind Alex asked.  "You look as white as a sheet!"

Alex looked up at the mirror and saw her friend and colleague, Serena Southerlyn, standing behind her, looking very worried. 

"Oh…Serena." Alex sighed. "It's only you."

"Alex, what happened?" Serena asked. "You look like death."

"Just a really bad case of first date jitters." Alex replied. "I don't ever remember being this nervous on a first date before in my entire dating career. I thought I was going to faint right there in the damn dining room."

"Is the guy a real hottie?" Serena asked.

Alex gave her a look. "Not really. He's a forensic psychiatrist who works for the FBI and helped me out on my last case… then, he asked me out."

"Sounds interesting. Does he have a name?"

"Doctor George Huang."

"He's Chinese?"

"Yes…. I don't know why the heck I'm so nervous. Maybe it's just me."

"Or maybe it's because you're afraid that the date will go badly and that it might affect your working relationship."

"That may be."

Just then, Alex heard George's voice come through the door to the ladies room. "Alex are you ok in there? You're not sick or anything? Want me to come in and take a look at you?"

"You can do that?" Alex asked. 

"I _am_ a doctor after all. Do you want me to come in?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just had a little dizzy spell." She turned to Serena, who nodded. "I'll be right out."

A few moments later, she and George were back at the table.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I don't know what happened."

"Understandable." He smiled. "You sure that you're ok?" 

She smiled back. "Yes…I'm fine. Thank you." She reached out and took his hand. 

He chuckled. "You must use a very nice body lotion." He remarked. He stroked her hand. "Your skin is so soft, so smooth… so flawless…" 

Slowly, she looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.  "Your nails are pretty. White's a nice color on you."

Her smile grew and it seemed to shimmer like the diamond studs in her ears. He was in awe. "You…you are so beautiful." He was struggling to get the words out.  "I'm so happy that you said yes to my date offer. I was kind of expecting you to say no."

"Oh, come off it, George!" she cried. "Whatever happened to positive thinking?"

"I got a little nervous, that's all. Besides, I'm not very good at asking women out. I don't make the first move. Sometimes, in my opinion, it's better to leave some things unspoken, but when I saw you I thought that I had to make the first move or I'd lose my chance with you."


End file.
